


Why'd you only call me when you're high?

by angxxl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Joe - Freeform, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, broken!joe, cherjoe, cherry and joe, cherry blossom, cherryjoe, drunk!cherry, joe and cherry, joerry, little angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxxl/pseuds/angxxl
Summary: Joe iria ignorar a chamada tão tarde da noite, mas algo em si o fez esticar o braço para pegar o aparelho eletrônico, o tão conhecido nome decorado com uma pequena flor cor-de-rosa lhe fez grunhir ao deslizar o dedo pela tela, atendendo a ligação. Escutando o soluço do outro enquanto lhe perguntava quando iria deixá-lo voltar para si.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, matchablossom - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> espero que gostem, boa leitura

> ## Capítulo único - Crawlin' back to you. Well, are you mine?

Um suspiro desgostoso saiu de seus lábios ao escutar o toque de seu celular, odiava a si mesmo por não ter posto o aparelho no silencioso quando foi dormir. Queria ignorar, mas cada vez que a chamada era encerrada a outra pessoa tentava ligar para si novamente, fazendo o toque alto ecoar pelo quarto escuro. Talvez fosse algo importante, poderia ter acontecido algo com o restaurante ou quem sabe algum dos meninos precisasse de algo importante. 

Com muito custo Joe virou-se na cama, esticando o braço até ter o aparelho que vibrava em suas mãos. Sentindo os olhos doerem pela luminosidade repentina, o rapaz pode ver o nome do antigo amigo e atual inimigo brilhar, o apelido que usava no ‘S’ e uma flor cor-de-rosa estava ali, piscando para si. Deveria ser algo importante para que o outro ignorasse a briga que tiveram para procurar a si. 

Deixou o dedo deslizar pelo ecrã, atendendo a ligação e podendo escutar a respiração pesada do outro, como se tivesse corrido por horas. Engoliu seco enquanto esperava o outro, podendo escurar uma leve fungada do outro lado da linha. 

— Joe? Espera, você realmente me atendeu? — A voz de Kaoru era baixa, rouca e mole, talvez por estar abafada pela ligação, mas aquilo era preocupante para Joe. Sabia que havia acontecido algo com ele, reconhecia a voz de choro do outro de qualquer forma. 

Kojiro pode escutar um soluço do outro lado, logo uma breve risada sem motivo algum. Fechando os olhos enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto, provavelmente o outro estava bêbado. Tal como fez em outros momentos, sempre recebia uma ligação de Kaoru quando ele inventava de beber. 

— Fale logo o que quer, eu quero dormir. — Continuou, engolindo seco ao escutar o rapaz soltar um muxoxo, como se estivesse fazendo uma pequena birra. 

— Kojiro, quando você vai voltar para mim? — Cherry perguntou num tom baixo, deixando Joe sem qualquer tipo de resposta. 

A respiração pesada de Joe era notada enquanto seu coração batia forte contra o peito, sempre quis escutar aquilo, mas sabia que era só o álcool fazendo seu trabalho. Mesmo que falassem que o que é dito bêbado já foi pensado sóbrio, Kojiro sabia que o outro iria se arrepender na manhã seguinte. _Não queria se iludir novamente._

— Joe? Joe, me responda. Você é meu? Posso fugir o quanto for, mas sempre volto pra ti, sabe? Eu preciso saber se você também gosta de mim, se você ainda me quer da forma que eu te quero. Me dê uma resposta, Kojiro. — Kaoru falava num tom baixo, tendo que parar em alguns momentos para respirar ou soluçar. 

— Vá para casa, Kaoru. Depois conversamos sobre isso, ok? — Joe cortou o rapaz, desligando a ligação para deixar o celular sob o peitoral musculoso, ignorando as próximas ligações do outro. — Sempre fui e sempre serei seu, Kaoru. — sussurrou antes de suspirar de forma desgostosa, seu peito apertado por fazer aquilo, mas sabia que era apenas o lado bêbado do ex-amigo e que nunca seria verdade. 

**Author's Note:**

> bom, era uma fanfic que seria fofa e talvez engraçada, mas que acabou saindo triste. porém espero que tenham gostado. fanfic também postada no spirit pelo mesmo user.


End file.
